Face detection is a process by which the presence of a face is detected in a digital image. The results of the face detection process are often used as input to applications providing, for example, face recognition, animation or security. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/453,967, entitled “Entropy-Reducing Low Pass Filter for Face-Detection Face”, filed on Aug. 7, 2014, and assigned to the common assignees of the present invention, discloses an entropy-reducing method for face detection from among video images.